I Choose You, Lucy
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: "You are my first thought when I wake up in the morning and my last thought when I fall asleep, you are my girl and no one could ever change the way I feel about you" ONE SHOT! My friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, we're going to have a poll, so vote for your favourite! 12 out of 35!


**Hey guys! This is my new one-shot! Sorry I was super delayed, I went to Las Vegas, and when I came back I had to un-pack, cure my jet lag and all that shit so yeah, anyways, I hope you guys like this! So review, comment, favourite, and follow my one-shots! Also read my rivals' story, not really rival but...competitor, anyways, please support my other stories! 12 our of 35. Oh! And please read the bottom! It's another plot, please tell me which one is better, the other one, in the 11th one-shot or this one, so yeah, very important! **

**~:~**

**Lucy POV**

I feel like the happiest girl in the world! Natsu just asked me to be his girfriend! After our last mission that we just went to.

_*Flashback*_

_We were on our way from our mission, just Natsu and I again, we were about to go into the guild when Natsu stopped my arm_

_"Yes Natsu?" i asked_

_"Well, Lucy, I've liked you for a really long time now...and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he asked, those words froze my words completly...Natsu...asking me to be his girlfriend...was like paradise, I've liked him for so long, and I know that he also likes Lisanna, before when me and Lisanna were talking she said she was going to confess to Natsu, so I know she's going to confess sometime soon, so I'll be expecting that, thats why I've been paying close attention to Natsu, and yes, I am sort of stalking him, I just hope that when the time comes Natsu chooses me, i know I'm being selfish, but I can't help it_

_"So, Lucy, what do you say?" he says shyly, avoiding my gaze_

_"Yes, I will be your girlfriend" I say with a smile, the next thing I knew I was being pulled into a spinning bear hug, I felt so dizzy, like I was going to hurl_

_"Natsu put me down! I'm, going to barf!" I say laughing and hitting him playfully_

_"Okay! Okay!" he says laughing at me "oh and before you barf" he says, the next thing I knew his lips were on mine, he gave me a kiss, I was in shock, but it just felt so right, like I was so safe, it made me feel protected and loved, all in this one 10 second lasting kiss, but, I felt bad for betray Lisanna, I know I liked him first...but... whatever, when he pulled away i felt so empty, I needed more of him, I need to be with him_

_*End of flashback*_

After that we had a party at the guild to celebrate, it was 11 pm and I was looking around for Natsu, I saw Natsu talking to Lisanna, so I hid behind the wall

"Natsu...I like you"

"Lisanna, I like you too, but Lucy is my girlfriend...I know this may sound crazy...but I like both of you...I need time to think...I have to choose one of you guys...it can't be both...that's rude"

"Okay" Lisanna said, I heard footsteps coming closer, i knew it was natsu, but I didn't move, i mean, better to let him know that I know now right? Rather then later...Natsu appeared and he looked at me and opened his mouth

"Natsu, I know what you guys were talking about, and I can't say that I'm surprised, I knew that you liked her, and me at the same time, I get it that you need time to choose one, and I respect that decision, I just hope you make the right one, it's fine if you choose her, I understand, I've liked you ever since I met you, I really like you, but i just want you to be happy, and you better make sure that you choose the right one for you" I said, tears threatening my eyes, I heard footsteps and knew it was Lisanna

"Yeah Natsu, I know I'm only your childhood crush, but Natsu, I respect your decision, just make sure you don't break her heart, oh and don't cheat on her, we won't be mad or sad or jealous is you choose the other one, just know that it doesn't matter who you choose, it matters what your heart chooses" Lisanna said with a smile, I saw a tear run down her eye, I wiped it away and gave her a smile, Natsu walked away

"Lisanna, I'm okay if he chooses you, I just want him to be happy, but don't break his heart okay? Oh, and I won't be mad, just make sure he treats you right, if he doesn't, I'm going to go Erza mode on him" I say with a smile, tears rolling down my face, Lisanna wipes them of my face

"hey, don't cry, I'm sure he'll choose you, and if he does choose you, just make sure he stays faithful and loves you with all your heart!" she says with a smile

"Thanks! I'm going now, it's pretty late, good luck!" I say

"Good luck to you too, good night!" she says

**The Next Day**

I arrive at the guild and see Lisanna, I walk up to her and right when I was about to say hi when Natsu arrives in front of both of us,

``Can I speak to you guys alone? I`ve made up my mind`` we noth nod, he leads us outside

``I choose...``

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

``...Lucy``

time froze around me once he said that one word, that very special word...my name...WAIT! WHAT?! He chose...me?!

`What...?`` I said confused

``Lucy, I. Choose. You`he said very slowly

``I know that..but why?` I asked, why me?

``Because, I realized that the only reason why I liked Lisanna is because she was my first love, and I couldn`t get that out of my mind, I was so happy when she came back, but I guess that was because I missed having around a girl that was like my sister. Lucy, when you came around, you made my whole life turn 360 degrees, you made it more exciting, livelier, spontaneous, and that kiss that we shared felt so right, like it was a burst of fireworks, I know that if i kissed Lisanna it would be awkward, so I`m sorry Lisanna`` he said with an apologetic smile, she put a hand on his shoulder

`Don`t be, just don`t break her heart, and Lucy, I. Told. You. So`` she says with a smile then walks off, I walk closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck

``Wait...why did you choose me again? I mean...I`m not retty like MiraJane, or as strong as Erza, or have useful magic like Lisanna`` I say

``That`s where you`re wrong...in my eyes you`re way prettier than any other girl in the entire world, in my eyes, you are way stronger both mentally and physically, and what are you talking about? Remember that mission with Erigor, you were the one that got us out, you`re useful, smart, pretty, and strong, what more could a guy ask for, in my eyes, you`re perfect just the way you are...so you shouldn`t change that`` he says looking into my eyes

``but...``

`No buts, no one could ever mean more to me than you do every day, you are my first thought when I wake up in the morning and my last thought when I fall asleep, you are my girl and no one could ever change the way I feel about you through the good and the bad, you're my world and not a single person could make that more true, you are my everything, no one comes close to how you make me feel, my days with you are never long enough and that will always be true, you are the girl of my dreams, that makes true love possible for me always, never for a second doubt that, you are the only true woman in my eyes, I love you so fucking much, it kills me, thank you for making me who I am today`` Natsu said looking right into my eyes, I blush and look away, Natsu puts his hand on my chin and lifts it up so I`m making eye contact with him, he pulls me closer and we kiss, it was so simple but it was filled with so much passion, and fireworks, we break of for air

`I love you too``

**The End! Finally! Sorry I was late...again...so anyways, I can`t choose which story to do...which story should I do...besides Revenge is Sweet, Ne**? **Read down for the options! :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Option 1: What if? What if Lucy's father was a rock dragon slayer? What if Lucy's mother was a celestial mage and the controller of time? What if Lucy had inherited her Mother and Father's powers from the beginning, how would that change Fairy Tail? How come Lucy's father hated magic so much? How come the world is coming to an end? How will Fairy tail help Lucy, what shall become of her? ****Pairing: None.**

**Option 2: What if Fairy Tail had to choose between Lucy and Lisanna in a life and death situation, who would they choose? It`s a simple soul exchange, one soul for the other, simple right? Wrong. Who will the guild choose?What does she do when the guild doesn`t choose her? What will happen? ****Pairing: StiLu and NaLu, eventually StiLu**

**OH! And by the way, both these options are going to be stories, so yeah, just choose your favourite, once the one-shot competition is over, I`m going to updatee Revenge is Sweet, Ne? Non-stop along with the story from above of your choice, Farewell for now! Make a choice, don`t forget to keep updated with my one-shots, favourite, follow and review! **


End file.
